


Alex hates his soulmark

by Georgie_Likes_Toast



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern Era, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgie_Likes_Toast/pseuds/Georgie_Likes_Toast
Summary: His whole life, Alex has been bullied about the first thing his soulmate has to say two. So naturally when they meet, he goes off on him."Soulmate Au where person B has "Fuck you!" as their soul mark and their entire life they are made fun of for it so when they walk into someone while texting and the person goes "Fuck you!" B just says "“OH! SO YOU’RE THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO GAVE ME THE WORST SOULMARK EVER! WELL GUESS WHAT I WILL NEVER LET THIS GO! THERE IS NOTHING WORSE THAN HAVING THE WORDS “fuck you” PERMANENTLY MARKED ON YOUR SKIN!” And A just looks at them and says "Well imagine having a fucking essay written on you in all caps-lock..."





	Alex hates his soulmark

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of short and in my opinion not very good, but I'll probably do more soulmate aus. And this story might become a seris all on it's own I don't know. Prompt credit to rubyrushha on tumblr  
> I hope you see why this made me think of them

Since the moment he was born, “Fuck you” was sprawled in the curly script of his soulmate’s writing across Alex’s left arm. When he had first started school, he had found it funny, because when someone asked about it, he got away with saying a naughty word no of the other kids could without getting in trouble. But as he got older it became less funny. The other kids liked to use it to make fun of him, but it got especially bad in high school. _“You’re so ugly, not even your soulmate loves you.” “You’re loudmouth is even gonna drive her away.”_ The more this went on, the angrier he got about it. Both at the other kids and his soulmate. Honestly _who_ says that to somebody they just meet? Eventually he just started wearing long sleeves everywhere, not that it helped much until he got to college where no one knew what his soulmark said.

One day while he was wandering around campus trying to find a decent place for coffee and fighting a bigot on twitter, he bumped into a fellow student.

“Fuck you!” They grumbled loudly, having had coffee splattered all over them. The normal reaction to spilling someone’s coffee, was of course too, apologize. However Alex was pissed and had no filtered. So he didn’t.

“OH! SO YOU’RE THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO GAVE ME THE WORST SOULMARK EVER! WELL GUESS WHAT? I WILL NEVER LET THIS GO! THERE IS NOTHING WORSE THAN HAVING THE WORDS “fuck you” PERMANENTLY MARKED ON YOUR SKIN!” Alex exploded and waved his hands around wildly, even as the words slowly shifted to “Goodnight, Lexi.” John lifted his eyebrow at him.

“Well imagine having a fucking essay written on you in all caps locks.” He deadpanned, gesturing to his arm.

“You started this!” Alex told him, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

“You bumped into me!” John retorted.

“I have been bullied over this my whole life. I do not care. I give zero fucks!”

“Are you serious? Do you want me to kick some ass? I could kick some ass for you.”

“No. A name would be nice though.”

“John Laurens, at your service, sir.” John replied, bowing mockingly.

“You are the worse, I hate you.” “Not according to my new tattoo,” He crooned. “Mister?”

“Hamilton. But you should just call me Alex.”

John grinned at him. “Well since I’ve caused you so much heartache, allow me to buy you a coffee.”

“That sounds wonderful, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they both lived happily ever after, the end.
> 
> I'm taking requests if anyone is interested.


End file.
